Nirvana
by strike sharingan
Summary: Haruno Clan or the Uchiha Clan? Despite their differences, who will be the ruler of konohagakure. And what Sakura will do if she caught by the most handsome and powerful of the Uchiha Clan named Sasuke.Sasusaku Fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey people! This is my very first fic so plss R&R and no flames! Arashi is the fourth Hokage.

Nirvana

Prologue

The darkness spread and the wind blows hard. The lightning strikes and the rumbling of thunder become frightening.

The heavy rain keeps pouring. Every drops of rain symbolizes the pain & suffering of a new born baby.

Bushes and thorns wounded her legs but she keeps on running. She ignores the hunger that she feels just for the sake of her child.

Either being exhausted no one can stop her for being determined to make the child free from her ancestors.

"_Please forgive me my son". I don't want you to die. You must live because you are the only memory that your father have left me…. Arashi……._

"_I will always cherish you". No matter what happen, please don't forget that I am your mother._

And she kisses the baby on his cheeks. And said…….

"_Goodbye"_

One morning Shizune is very shock but also glad when she see a new born baby boy floating in the river. She carries the child and very excited to tell his husband about the baby.

Iruka: Oh! I can't believe it. Where did you find that baby?

Shizune: Well I happened to go by the river to wash our clothes. Then I notice a baby boy is floating in the river. And you know what?

Then Iruka look straight into her eyes trying to figure out what she wanted to tell him.

Shizune: I think it is the one that we have long prayed for. To have a child because I know that it is impossible for me to bear a child. _Explained to her husband_

Iruka: Don't worry about that, what important is we can have a child now. And because of that baby boy you found. _Happily said Iruka_

And they brought the baby to the leader of their clan named Arashi.

Arashi: Oh! What a cute baby boy.

Tsunade: Your right my dear husband. He's so cute and very adorable.

Arashi: So what's his name?

Iruka: Aaaahh….. Naruto!

Shizune: Where did you get that name?

Iruka: I don't know, it just came up on my mind. Master Arashi can we adopt him because we didn't have a child.

Arashi: Of course why not? So take good care of him.

Shizune: Thank you! We were grateful to hear that.

CHAPTER I

First Encounter

The sun is shining even though there is a sign of yesterdays heavy rain but now it seem different, the people is very delighted to their works.

Busy to prepare of their foods and you can see in their faces that there is a great aura that keeps them to go on their living.

HARUNO CLAN

SAKURA-CHAANN!

_Oh stupid Naruto_

Naruto: Come on princess get up! It's already morning you know!

Sakura: You're very noisy. I'm still sleepy and don't you have respect on me?

Naruto: Oh I'm sorry. Breakfast is almost ready please get up. Your mother and your father is angry for you being lazy.

Sakura: All right! All right! I'm coming,

UCHIHA CLAN

Sarutobi: Where's my grandson Sasuke?

Orochimaru: My student is busy in training. Don't worry he will be here in a few minutes. Is there anything I can do for you?

Sarutobi: Summon Sasuke here after lunch ok!

Orochimaru: Understood... _and he bows to show respect._

Meanwhile in Uchiha Clans training area.

Sasuke: Oh dammit! Why do I always dream about this girl? And who the hell is she? "Hn" I hate her she always disturb me on my training.

Silence filled the air. Suddenly someone comes.

Orochimaru: Sasuke, your grandfather wants to talk to you after lunch. Stop your training now. Resume it after you've finished talking to your grandfather.

Sasuke: "Hn". _Always in his previous monotone._

After the conversation he went to their house to speak with his parents.

Kurenai: Be careful my son, don't get killed in the battle.

Sasuke: "Hn"

Kakashi: I know you're strong. I have faith in you. Be prepared in this coming battle this evening.

Sasuke: ……….. _He just nodded._

HARUNO CLAN

Jiraiya: Oh my dear Sakura. You are now 16 and there will be a grand celebration for your birthday this evening. You're lucky that I'm the one who take care of all the expenses. And …………..

Sakura: Thank you grandpa! And what?

Jiraiya: It's no big deal. Your mother brought you a very beautiful dress so be prepared.

The door opened and a handsome man came in.

Sakura: Itachi is here. He's waiting for you outside. Leave now I have something to discuss to your grandfather.

Sakura: Ok Dad…….. _Blushing because of her fiancée Itachi._

Her parents decided that someday Itachi will be her husband and it's not a problem because he is a very gentleman, kind and very handsome too.

Itachi: Hi Sakura. Come here there's something I want to tell you.

Sakura: What is it?

Itachi suddenly kisses her lips. Its feels so good, so right to be kissed by the one she loves.

Sakura: Oh Itachi! (blush)

Itachi: Sa—Sakura. I mean… that I love you.

And then they walk with their hands holding together very tight.

_5:00 pm…….._

Tsunade: Make sure Sakura will be very beautiful tonight and Be sure she will be a goddess this evening.

TenTen: Don't worry Mistress Tsunade we will make sure that your daughter will be the most beautiful lady tonight!

Tsunade: Okay Hinata Don't forgets to fix her hair first. Ja-ne!

And then Tsunade exited the room.

Hinata: Lady Sakura I am so excited for you! We will assure you that we will make you a very beautiful and they can't take their eyes on you.

TenTen: You're right Hinata! Come on Lady Sakura we must prepare you before this evening party.

Sakura: Kay! Thanks!

An hour later and the party will begin…..

Naruto: Wow! Sakura! Great! You're very beautiful!

You're dress fits you very much! You like a princess very much!

Sakura: Thank you Naruto. Hey where is Itachi?

Itachi: I'm here sweetheart.

And then suddenly their eyes met. Sakura noticed that Itachi become more gorgeous in his tuxedo.

And then the lights on…………………..

Arashi: Thank you everyone. And to you ladies and gentlemen. I am grateful that all of you are here for the birthday of our beloved daughter Sakura.

Tsunade: I hope you will enjoy this party!

And then all the visitors clap their hands. And Itachi become aware that all gentlemen's were looking at Sakura. So she pull Sakura close to him and………..

Itachi: You're so beautiful. You know all of those men were looking at you .It seems that they caught by your bewitchingly beautiful face.

Sakura: A-ah--- your right. _Sakura blushed._

Itachi: Happy 16th b-day. But your mine, only mine…. Sakura.

Can I dance with you?

Sakura: Thanks…. Sure!

And Sakura led her hand to Itachi. And they dance together like a very beautiful couple. Not yet, but a lovers.

Arashi: Let's dance my beloved wife. You're very beautiful tonight.

Tsunade: Same as you. You are as handsome as ever.

And they all started to dance. Naruto and the others are busy in tasting foods. Iruka and Shizune lead the dance floor.

They all laugh and they enjoying the party. And they didn't want to spoil the night. A very beautiful night, for a very beautiful cherry blossom.

But suddenly the lights turn off. There is something wrong and some of them panicked!

Kabuto: Sasuke … Now give our allies a signal to attack. Hey! Sasuke! This is our chance!

Sasuke: Yeah….

And then….

Kankuro: Master Arashi! The villain is attacking our village!

They are so many we can't handle all of them!

Arashi: Ok! All of you please calm down I will now handle all of them. Tsunade please be here with Sakura.

Tsunade: All right but be careful.

Arashi: I'll promise.

And Arashi exited their main hall.

Naruto: Father I'm going now. I'm not going to allow them to hurt our people.

Shizune: Please be careful my son.

Iruka: Lets go Naruto

Itachi: Sakura wait for me I will help your father to fight for those villains.

Sakura: No! I want to fight also! I don't want to watch and sit here!

Itachi: No! It is not safe outside. Just be here. I'll go on and help them.

Sakura: No! Wait!

Shurikens, fires and blood are spread outside. It seems the battle becomes hard to the Haruno clan.

Because the number of the villain called Uchiha clan, is pretty damn increasing.

And Sakura went outside; she can't keep on sitting and staying inside.

Sakura: I must do something! I must fight for our clan!

On the battlefield…..

Kabuto: Sasuke! I will be the one who will handle this. Now! Go! Get our precious item in their main territory.

Arashi: I will never forgive all of you to what you've done to us!

Kabuto: Let's finish this!

And then suddenly Sasuke see a familiar face, that he always sees in his dream. An angelic face and a beautiful lady that disturb him in his dream. But he seems he didn't care, he didn't care what is the meaning of his dreams.

Sasuke: "Hn" what the hell!

Sakura: You! All of you must take their lessons!

Sakura performing seals. But to her surprise Sasuke immediately transfer on he back. So fast she didn't notice.

Sasuke: It's too late now. You moron! Now I will kill you. The daughter of stupid Arashi. And granddaughter of that bastard Jiraiya!

Sasuke ready to attack Sakura with his Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu. Sakura held her breath suddenly.

Itachi: I'm your opponent. Don't ever try to make even a scratch on her face. To my precious Sakura!

And Itachi dodges his attack, and thanks to Tsunade she immediately pulls Sakura inside. It seems the battle is like endless and no one can stop them.

A/N So tell me what do you think? I hope you like my story!

Please RR


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if some of you is confused in my fic but lately you will find out what is their hidden and relationship to others.

So please keep reading and don't forget to reviews. And tell me if you like to continue this fic so that I will update more chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2 Mother

The first battle was victory to the Uchiha Clan. They were so many houses were destroyed and burned by their enemy.

They were also who sacrifices their lives to protect their clan to their demonic villain.

So many sacrifices, so many of them were hurt.

They were depressed on yesterday's battle and they didn't even accept of what happened.

They can't accept the fact that they were defeated by the Uchiha Clan.

They all know that Sasuke is very powerful in his clan and also a heartthrob.

Not only is he popular in their clan but also in the whole world.

If they can heard Uchiha Sasuke, all of the enemy become scared and the girls were scream his name that's what really annoys him.

Orochimaru: Good job! Sasuke… you're really strong that's why I'm very proud of you.

Sarutobi: Well done Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Hn"

Kabuto: Come on! Your always on the list!. _Kabuto top his shoulders but Sasuke don't mind._

Sasuke: Those weaklings…. _He says in his usually cold tone._

Kakashi: Great Sasuke! It truly means that you are my son.

Kurenai: _Sigh._

Kakashi: Were do you think your going?

Kurenai: I… I just feel so dizzy. I think I need some rest.

Kakashi thinks that something is not right. Kurenai seems different but then he cuts his thoughts and thinks that there is nothing to worry about.

On the other clan.

Arashi: Damn it! I can't believe this! Why it happen to us! Why I can't! _ he angrily cried._

Tsunade: Don't push yourself too much. We all know we didn't want this to happen.

Arashi: But why? I can't stand this! I don't want any sacrifices.

Tsunade: I know that…. But please calm down. You don't have to blame yourself.

Arashi gave a deep sigh and that's when he hears his wife….

Tsunade: My dear if there is a way there is a hope. Please stay calm okay?

Arashi felt the warm of her hands and now that he realize how thankful of him to have a wife like her.

Arashi: Thanks for comforting me. I don't know what will happen if you are not here with me.

Suddenly

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: NO! NO! NO!. This cant be! Why did you leave us mother?

Naruto couldn't take it and he cried very angrily. Her mother died because of yesterday's battle.

And Sakura couldn't take it anymore because Shizune became also important to her especially to Naruto.

Sakura: Na- Naruto… I'm so sorry because of me your mother died. Im so sorry Naruto, I'm the one to blame.

If Naruto is hurt she is also and that's when he thinks that if she don't insist to go outside then maybe Shizune will still be alive.

And then she cried, she can't stop falling her tears now. She knows what Naruto feels.

If only she could turn back time. Its really hurting her when she see Naruto is suffering..

She know how painful to loose someone you love.

Naruto: Its not your fault…. It is that damn Uchiha Sasuke! He is going to pay for this!

Sakura: I- …. It's because of me.

Itachi: Please stops Sakura because it hurts that I see you crying.

Then he holds her hands and she cry on his shoulder. She is so thankful that Itachi came to his life. Then suddenly she remembers what happened to Shizune and she really feel sorry for Naruto.

Flashback

Itachi: Ugh……. _Itachi's arm is bleeding because of Sasuke's Chidori. That's why Sakura Scream out loud._

Sakura: Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………..

Then Sasuke notice her and then he is going to attack her with his powerful Chidori.

But suddenly Shizune came and she dodges the attack that was for Sakura. And then Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke: You all deserve this! You fool!

Then Sakura became angry for what he have done but the enemies already escape and When Iruka and Naruto came they all panic and they hurried to brought Shizune to their clinic.

Naruto: Mother……

Iruka : Please Nurse Amy save my wife.

Then a few minutes passed Amy didn't know what to say because Shizune loose plenty of blood compares to Itachi.

Then she noticed that Naruto started to cry that made Amy more worried but Naruto gave her a death glare.

So she try to speak but no more words were said.

Naruto: What happen to my mother! Tell me! Or else I'll kill you!

Naruto seems so very angry of what happened but Iruka stopped him.

Iruka: Stop it will you? Amy tell us what happened?

Amy: I- dunno what. It seems she loose plenty of blood..

Naruto: And so?

That's when she announced that Shizune is gone. And they all sad about what happened and Arashi made a funeral ceremony for Shizune.

Naruto has nothing to do but cry and cry all the time especially when her mother's body will burn in ashes because she can no longer see her mother.

And Sakura cried too even her parents who tried to stop their tears but they can't stop their tears from falling.

And that's when Sakura had something on her mind. That someday he will meet Sasuke and get for revenge of what he had done to them.

_End of flashback_

Sakura: Sasuke! You'll gonna pay for this! I will never forgive you!

Then a plan is came in her mind. That when the nights come she will secretly leave her village and go to the territory of the Uchiha Clan.

Even though she knows that her life will be in danger her determination will give him courage and no one can stop her for her own decision.

PLzzzzzzzzzzz R&R! but please no flames.

I have a new fic that is Onegai Sasuke-sama! And Be My Only Angel!

So if you like! Try also to read it.

Again thank you for those who read my fic and to those who reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

I know some of you is wondering what is their relationship to each other although in this chapter will not all reveal their secrets.

But there's some hint on this chapter!

Chapter 3 Avenge Uchiha Clan 

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sarutobi: Who is it?

Kakashi: It's me Kakashi.

Sarutobi: Come in.

Then Kakashi enter the room. It's already late at night but he knows he cannot sleep if his questioned keep wondering him.

So he ask his father directly even he will not sure if her father answer him.

Sarutobi: What do you want? It s already midnight and I know kurenai will get worried of you if you don't go back to your room.

Kakashi: But father there is something I want to ask you?

Sarutobi: What is it?

Kakashi: I'm just wondering that why don't we tell Sasuke that he has a

a brother.

Sarutobi: Hmmmm… Itachi…

He pauses for a while and then his father become serious.

Sarutobi: I know it is a bad idea that he will know that he has a brother and he is on the Haruno Clan.

Kakashi: I know it will become hard for him but he must know.

Sarutobi: Shut up! And don't interfere with my decision! Now go back to your room now!

And he exited the room and to his surprise he see Orochimaru outside.

Kakashi: Don't tell me you listen of what were talking?

Orochimaru: You seem not satisfy. I can tell by your looks!

Kakashi: I'm warning you! Don't do any suspicious here.

Orochimaru: Why are you so worried? Hehehehe! _He laugh evily._

Then Kakashi left him he didn't know what's on Orochimaru's

So he walk to their house and he's surprise that he sees Kurenai is looking at the window.

\

Kurenai look up in the sky, she sees how bright are those stars and it is like that it indicates how he feels right now.

Kurenai: I wonder if you are okay my son… I hope that you meet your father Arashi… Wherever you are, I'm still your mother.

Kurenai: And you are still my son. Its so sad that I don't give you a name.

Kurenai: Please forgive me. I hope that I will be able to meet you. I do it for your own sake because I don't want you to die.

Then tears started to fall on her face. She remember those hardships that she overcome.

That when he is bearing his child her father will kill her son because it is the son of their enemy Arashi..

And his son is like a burden also to their village because they were secretly in love and that baby boy is the fruit of their love.

But she cannot let it happen so she do what she has to do for the sake of her son.

And he is forced to marry Kakashi

That's when he realizes that Kakashi say something to her.

Kakashi: Is there something wrong? Is there's something bothering you?

But he answer him only a nod.

_Meanwhile on the other Clan._

Sakura: Now this is my chance to leave our village. I know they are all sleeping know.

But to her disgust Hinata is coming to her room to bring some midnight snacks for her.

Hinata: Ah Lady Sakura. I bring you some midnight snacks.

Then she lay again on her bed and says…

Sakura: Thanks just put it there.

Then she hurries to look for if there's no one around there and she gets all her tools and she carefully watches her steps to prevent some noise.

Suddenly a large figure of a man is getting near on her.

Itachi: Were you going? You must be sleeping now.

Sakura: A- nothing, I'm just thirsty.

And she hides her things on her back so that Itachi eill not see it and not figure out her hideous plan.

Itachi: Okay, I will tell Hinata to bring you a glass of water. So you don't have to worry. Now I will lead to your room now.

Sakura: Ah okay.

And then she left her room when Itachi is not around. Suddenly when she accidentally pass by on Naruto's room.

She heard him crying and it really touches her feelings.

So she took a glance and said.

Sakura: Gomen Naruto.

Then a few minutes she check all the area and she sneek in every corner of their village because there are two guards that near in front of their main gate.

Jiroubo: Do you here something?

Kimimaro: Maybe it's only your imagination. I don't heard something

Jiroubo: Yeah you're right, maybe because I'm sleepy.

Then when her chance comes she hurriedly passed their main gates without knowing what will happen, when she fulfills her mission that's when she think what she will explain to her parents.

And when she already at the gate of the Uchiha Clan she immediately hide to be not caught by the guards.

But accidentally she slip something and…..

Ring;;;;; Ring:;;;;;;; Ring;;;;;;;;

Guard1: Hey what's that? Ha Intruders! Intruders!

Then the guards gathered.

Guard2: There you are! Come back!

Sakura: Oh Shit! I must find something to hide!

Then the guards are following her. What will she do know? She must do something or else…

Ok PLzzz R&R


End file.
